


The Reason Why Castiel Loves Dean

by Gem_In_Eye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_In_Eye/pseuds/Gem_In_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side notes from The Winchester Gospel by Chuck Shirley.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>This is a very tiny ficlet specifically designed to give you Destiel feels in a minute or less.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why Castiel Loves Dean

_Dean Winchester loves Castiel. He does. This feeling **is** part of him whether he cares to admit it or not._

_And Castiel loves Dean._

_The angels **know** that._

_They have wondered why Castiel loves a human..._

_A violent, broken shell of a man that Dean is..._

_Their opinion. Not mine._

_They wonder why Castiel chose him, when in fact he has been on Earth many times before, and met people who in their opinion are much more worthy of an angel's unwavering love, devotion, and loyalty._

_What my children fail to understand is that Castiel was **not** lost the moment he laid hands on Dean. This is not infatuation. It's something else. Always was. Always will be. _

_Dean doesn't realize it but he has been loved. By a lot of people.Though most of them were taken away from him, he still has experienced the enigma that is love. He's felt it. Many times. He has been loved by his parents, his brother, Bobby, Ellen, Cassie, Lisa, Jo, and Ben. And Castiel, off course._

_But Castiel has been worshiped by people, been worshiped by angels. He has had friends like Balthazar. Friends like Sam. He has been adored, respected, hated, and feared._

_He had never been loved._

_Never before Dean._

_And Castiel loves him for that._

**From the Side notes of** **The Winchester Gospel by Chuck Shirley**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was just crying over Destiel when this came to me and I wrote it.  
> Simple as that. :)


End file.
